Take me away
by Leanna23
Summary: Scourge and rosy never met before. but When they meet in high school and his dad tells him to kidnap a certain pink hedgehog For revenge on her father . Will they fall for each or will their parent's stop anything from happening


**this is my scourosy story I hope you guys like it**

**this story Contains , violence, rape , bad Language , and lemons**

**Siblings(age):**

**Rosy and Amy(14), austin(22) **

**Scourge and Sonic(16) ****Manic(15),Sonia(20),**

**Others:( age)**

**Fiona(14)**

**Dante (15) **

**Cream (13) **

**tails ****(****16)**

**blaze ( 14)**

**sliver (15)**

**others later**

**all belong to sega Except dante ( he belongs to Sonamyluver718) the other OC'S belongs to me**

**CHAPTER 1:**

**FIRST DAY/ MEETING TROUBLE**

**( ROSY'S POV)**

" HURRY UP ROSY! We're gonna be late for school!" a female voice called. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. which was suddenly ripped off my bed along with me. i landed on the floor with a thud sound.

"OW! Amy that was so not funny." I heard laughing above me.

"that wasn't amy. " Confused i pulled the covers off of my head to see a tall red male hedgehog wearing blue skinny jeans and a white male tank top with light green eyes and tanned arms and muzzle smirking down at me.

"AUSTIN!" i jumped up and pushed him down on to the floor. i started beating on his chest he laughed harder. " think it's funny do ya? well how do you like this." I tickled his sides.

" okay! Okay! i give! i give." I let him up and sat down on my night stand " but that was the only way to get your lazy ass up out of bed." I playfully rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. " come sis don't be mad at me."

"whatever." I walked over to closet and pulled out what I was planing on wearing and set it on down on the bed when I noticed him still in my room. I cleared my throat to get his attention and pointed to the door " if you mind I would like to get dressed." he chuckled and went out of the room without saying anything. Stupid ass I slipped on my outfit and look at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a black half shirt and a pink heart in the middle, ripped black Jean shorts and light pink high-tops. I shrugged and combed my long pink hair that came down above my waist and tied it in a ponytail.

"ROSY COME ON!" I heard my siblings shout in unison I let out a giggle and sat the brush back down and my dresser , made my bed and ran out of the room . I came down the stairs. and went in to the kitchen to see a really skinny pink female hedgehog with long light Pink hair, peach skin/muzzle wearing a red shoulder shirt, light blue shorts and pumps. Sitting down Eating her breakfast which a was a giant plate of pancakes and waffles.

"Good morning amy. Stuffing your face as usual i see. " she glared at me and swallowed a piece of pancake. I smirked in victory and sat down. austin sat a plate of eggs, bacon, pancakes, and orange juice infront of me. and then went into the living room to watch tv. i licked my lips taking in all the different smells of food.

"speak for yourself rosy. You eat way more than me ." Amy stated. Amy was my younger twin we were identical but she had lighter pink fur and she was skinnier than me . i raised one of my eyebrows. But shrugged it off and started chowing down on my food. "Slow down or your gonna choke." She warned. I rolled my eyes and toke one last bite. and pushed the plate away rubbing my stomach. i look at her to see she had a -_- look on her face.

" you were saying Ames?" I asked in a smart mouth tone.

"Whatever. rosy come on we are gonna be late." she sat up taking her plate with her to the sink me following behide. We put are plates in the sink and grabbed our backpacks from the coat rack beside the front door." goodbye Austin were leaving." Amy shouted walking out the front door.

"goodbye girls have a good day in high school. " He yelled back Waving.

"we will!" We responded in unison. i closed the door and walked down the driveway with her down to the bus sat down on the bench beside Amy turned and smiled at me . i looked at her confused.

"what?" i asked looking around nervously.

"aren't you excited rosy." She asked me back. i shrugged and looked to see if the bus was coming." You cant be serious. i mean it's our first day of high school. Also our chance of finding some cute guys hint hint." I giggled .

"Okay amy.i have to say I'm kinda excited for our first day back." Her smile widened at that.

" good to hear sis." we smiled at each other. i looked to see a orange/cream colored rabbit and purple cat walking across the street. "HEY CREAM! BLAZE! OVER HERE!" They looked and ran over to us.

" Hi Amy and rosy it's great to see you two again after along summer huh?" Amy's best friend cream greeted us. She was wearing a all white summer dress with a daisy in her light brown hair and yellow converse. Amy ran over and gave her a one of her death hugs. " Amy your Squishing me." Cream managed to choke out. Amy let go blushing like mad.

" hehe sorry cream. It's just I haven't see you all summer since your parents had go to New York and a job interview and i really missed you." Me and blaze. Let out awe at the two.

Cream smiled at her " it's okay amy i really missed you two." again we awed them. Then the bus pulled up bedside us" come on girls the bus is here we best be going." we all nodded in agreement and waited for the driver to open the door.

"all aboard for station square high!" The driver yelled out opening the doors. it was full of all different kinds of teenage mobians. To foxes,hedgehogs , dogs, bats ,echidnas you name it. We all climbed on. "Good Morning ladies." We all replied back 'morning' and made our way to back of the bus. well i tried to before some asshole Tripped me. the whole bus busted out laughing and gossiping about and at me.i'd say my face was red as a fire truck right now.

"Ow!" I started to pick myself up when i felt hands helping me to do so.

"omg are you okay rosy." the purple cat asked concern deep in her voice.

I dusted myself off and looked at her " yeah I'm okay blaze." Relief flew through Her golden eyes " completely embarrassed and okay." She let out a tiny giggle. But quickly stopped it. "Who was the jerk that did that anyway. so i can teach him lesson. " i finally asked once we sat down and the bus started moving.

"Oh that was Scourge hedgehog total jerk\hottie/player. he just moved here from Puerto Rico. His gonna be a sophomore. " She replied pointing a lime green hedgehog who was smirking back at me i felt heat rush to my cheeks again. he had the most amazing crystal blue eyes I've ever seen , long stick back quills with perfectly tanned muscular arms and muzzle Wearing a red t-shirt that had tattoo Designs around the torso of it that showed off his abs and dark blue jeans with black sneakers. He also had black Fingerless gloves, dark red and black shades on. I seemed to be in dazed just by looking at him.

"Rosy?...Rosy?" blaze snapped her finger's in my face bringing me back to reality.

"Oh, huh? What ?" she giggled At me.

" your staring at him like his a piece of meat rosy." She responded i shook my head frantically.

"w-what no I-I'm n-not d-don't be s-illy." blaze and amy both smirked at each other. While i held my head down.

"whatever rosy we know your totally crushing on him already." Amy joined in. Before I could even reply we all felt the bus come to a stop.

"OKAY EVERYBODY OFF!" The driver yelled. Instantly everybody rushed out of the bus leaving only me or that's what i thought on there alone. i grabbed my bag from beside me and turned around only to see scourge still on there. '_Good now it's my chance to face him about humiliating me infront of everyone.'_

"Hey you." I called down to him. He turned and looked at me a smirk playing on his full red lips. '_No bad rosy! very bad rosy.'_

"hola chicka." He replied smoothly His accent to its max damn it's sexy. i glared up at him since he was way taller than me.

" why the hell did you tripped me after i got on the bus for?" He chuckled Brushing a piece of my side bang out of my face.i blushed again for what feels like the 10th time today.

"Forgive me Beautiful it was a accident. "The blush deepend. '_oh god don't fall for him rosy like blaze said his nothing but a player and a jerk.' _i mentally told myself as began to get lost in his icey blue eyes. i shook my head free of that happening.

"Yeah whatever." I replied coldly. his smirk widened.

" Ohh Feisty i like that." i rolled my eyes keeping the glare on my face."The name's scourge hedgehog at your service. whats yours?" he greeted and asked.

"Rosalinda martha rose." I replied. he grinned and walked towards the bus's Exit.

"well see you around rosy." I frowned clenching my teeth together in anger.

"it's Rosalinda only my friends get to call me rosy asshole." I growled. He winked at me And walked out instantly getting surrounded by girls i groaned. '_it's gonna be a long day.'_

X

me and blaze went to our assigned lockers and put our extra books in. So far we've been in art, Science, history and math. next is English and Lunch. then we get to leave thank god.

"so rosy how are you enjoying the first day so far? other than getting completely humiliated infront of the entire school. " i blushed a little thinking back to it.

" Gee thanks for reminding me blaze." i replied sarcastically. she giggled then but her lip as a cute sliver hedgehog with a funny looking haircut winked at her as he walked past us. i noticed and smirked at her."ooohhh what was that all about blazie." Her face flashed a little bit making me laugh.

"nothing at all nosy rosy." I narrowed my eyes at her. i hated that nickname her and Amy made it up when we were all kids.

"whatever you say know its totally Obvious there's something going on between you and sliver." i eyed her up and down with smirk still on my face. " your not sleeping with him are you?" Her blush deepened.

"OMG ROSY NO! I'M ONLY 14 HIS 15. " I laughed and waved my hand trying to get her to lower her voice.

"okay okay i know blaze i was only teasing ya. but it could happen one day." She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "Ahh there's that smile i knew you couldn't stay mad at me." I closed my locker door. Seeing scourge leaning against the one next to it looking right at me.

"~hey rosy~." his Hispanic voice sang.i growled at him." Whoa no need for ya to get mad. i just wanna talk." I looked at blaze who about to to ditch me but pulled her back over to me. he sighed. "look i know we got off on the wrong foot but can we just hang out sometime. please i wanna make it up to you for my Behavior this morning." I blushed and looked away from him.

"no thanks i have to get to class." I turned about to leave but i felt him grab my arm Instantly butterflies started to fill my stomach. i froze and looked back at him seem his icy colored eyes pleading for me to reconsider. i sighed looking down the hallway ."ill see you after school scourge." i yacked my arm away from his grip as the bell rang he smirked. " don't get to ahead of your self scourge I'm only letting you walk me home."

" okay i'll see you later hermoso." He winked and gave me a kiss on the cheek then ran down the hallway over to three other male hedgehogs. One a lighter green with light amber eyes and spiked bangs ,stick back quills he had on a blue shirt that showed off his muscles and blue skinny jeans with white pumps and white fingerless gloves. the other male looked just like scourge but with cobalt blue fur and with emerald colored eyes Instead. he wore the same thing as scourge but everything was all in black and had slightly bigger muscles than the light green one . And a light orange one with dark forest green eyes and three piercings on the top his left ear and one on his eye brow. he was tall and a bit muscular. But not as much as scourge and the other two. I watched as they high fived him and walk off.i toward blaze to see Amy and cream standing beside her smiling wide at me i frowned at them.

"not a word you two ." I said blankly. they squealed and started jumping up and down with each other.

"omg rosy scourge hedgehog just talked to you!." i rolled my eyes and walked past them.

"So what. his only walking me home after school." I walked down the hallway toward my english class they ran up beside me .

"I mean come on rosy his one of the most hottest and popular guys in high school." I walked into English class and sat down. her, cream and blaze following behind me. they each took a seat beside or in front of me .

" I really don't care amy besides his a player and i don't do players." it was her turn to frown.

" But maybe you can get to know him and get him to change his ways come on rosy please just this once it's not like your gonna fall in love and marry him. I mean how bad can it be." i sighed and looked down to the floor.

" i just don't wanna get used." i muttered under my breath. i felt her hug my side and run her fingers through my hair.

" You won't i'll make sure of it." The bell rang making her let go. all four of us looked to the front of the room. to see a black female cat with a tall curvy body and light purple eyes she looked around her 20s wearing a Skimpy shirt that bearly covered her breast with a light gray mini skirt and black high heels.

"Hello class I'm mrs cat i'll be your teacher this year." She announced looking around.

as of on cue scourge walked in with his red and black shades down covering his beauiful ice blue eyes. '_No_! _Damn it rosy Control yourself.' _ the blue and and light green hedgehogs walked in after him." Hey, sorry me and brothers are late something came up." he said after checking her out. she noticed and smiled seductively back at him. '_i can't Believe this!.'_

"it's no problem mr hedgehog please take your seats and we'll get started." He winked at her and toke his seat next to blue hedgehog sitting behide us next to amy(a/n amy's on her left side) and the green one sitting infront of him. of course this jackass would want to sit next to me." Okay class pop quiz time you have a hour to fill out the quiz after that please hand them to me and i will grade them after school. Remember no calling, talking,texting or cheating. If you do cheat Prepare to get sent to the principal's office I'm looking at you two manic and dante hedgehog " Referring to the light green and orange hedgehog's scourge walked in with they snickered at her. She passed around the quiz and walked back to her desk." You may begin." we all started on are quiz in silence. In till I felt something hit my right shoulder. I looked down and saw a piece of paper folded into a airplane. '_Now what does he want?' _I unfolded it and read it in my mind.

_**Hey wanna hang out after school? ;)- Scourge.**_

I rolled my eyes but decided to write back anyway.

_**No thanks i have homework to do. - rosy.  
**_

I through it back over to him and continued writing my quiz Through out the whole class heard scourge and the teacher flirting with each other. '_What a unbelievable basterd!_.' I quickly finished Writing down my work and handed my paper to the teacher. Who was sitting down on scourge's lap. " good work miss rose i will grade this after school you may be excused for the rest of the class." without saying anything i walked out of the classroom.

X

As I was in the hallway i Looked around for the bathroom. '_UGH forget it! The nerve of scourge to do that!' _I frowned at my thoughts.'_why am I so worked up for I don't give a fuck what scourge does I just met the guy..'_ I finally found the bathroom and walked inside._ 'but I just can't help but feel something for him...WHAT NO! The hell am I thinking like this he's asshole and player. I'm not going to fall for him. NOT NOW NOT EVER!' _I turned one the sink and splashed some water on my face. i sighed staring back at my reflection in the mirror and grabbed a paper towel from the little table next to it and dried the water off my face and hands. '_Why does life have to be so complicated for me?' _I heard the The bell ring. '_Time to get back to class rosy.' _I thought before walking out.

X

It was the end of school and I was waiting for scourge to come amy and that blue hedgehog looked a lot like Scourge walked together home. And that he said he will walk me home. '_That's it I've been wait long enough!_ h_e if doesn't Get out in the next ten seconds I'm leaving by myself!' _ " 10! 9! 8! 7! 6! 5!-" I was cut off by him standing infront of me smirking.

"aww are you to scared to walk home all by yourself? Don't I'll protect you baby." I glared at him causing his smirk to grow.' _i swear this hispanic asshole loves making me angry.'_

"NO IM NOT SCARED! JUST THAT I SAID YOU CAN WALK ME HOME! BUT DONT BOTHER I'LL WALK HOME ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!" I was about to stomped off the school grounds. But stopped dead in my tracks. when i felt his musscler arms wrap around my small waist from behind and his lips at my ear.

" I'm sorry hermoso. I kept you waiting for so long but something came up." He softly kissed my ear and then pecked kiss's all the way down to my neck. i held in my breath so i wouldn't let out a moan it felt so good. i broke way from my thoughts and blushed. I pulled away making him unwrapped his arm's from around me. " something wrong rosy?" my blush deepened because when he said my name his accent came out way more. His smirk returned.

"n-no c-c-ome o-on it's about to get dark." I heard him chuckle. as we walked off the school grounds with him following behind me.

He ran up beside me." so where you from?" I heard him ask. i looked over at him and smiled.

"here." I answered simply. He frowned look forward. "My house is 12 blocks from here."

" mine two ...you know it's a long way back i can ran us there if you want." i looked at him confused. '_Run us there? What does he mean by that?' _he saw my confused look and explained more." I have super speed." i let out a laugh.

"Hahaha Ya right keep dreaming pretty boy." I saw him smirk from the corner of my eye. Before he picked me up bridal style making me let out a small squeak and close my eyes from the surprise. I felt a huge gust of wind before it stopped. i opened my eyes and screamed when i noticed we were at my street he put me down. "WTF SCOURGE! HOW DID YOU DO THAT!" he laughed i flared. " DONT FUCKING LAUGH AT ME I ASKED YOU A QUESTION."

" I told you i had super speed. well see you tomorrow rosy." He winked then he was gone. i looked around confused then smiled. 'i _guess theres gonna be a lot i don't know about scourge from now on.' _i walked inside my house and went up stairs to my bed room.

"rosy is that you?" I heard Austin call from down stairs."If it is dinners almost ready." I sighed and lied down on my bed and checked the time 5:00pm.

"yes Austin it's me I'll be down in a minute." not a second later amy barraged into my room making me shoot up from my bed.

"AHHH! ROSY! YOU WONT BELIVE IT!" She started giggling uncontrollably.

" Amy what is it." i put my hands on her shoulders and started shaking her. "Spit it out women."

" I HAVE A CRUSH ON SOMEONE!" I stop shaking her and screamed in excitement.

"OMG MY LITTLE TWIN SISTER HAVES A CRUSH I WANT INFO RIGHT NOW!" We hugged and started jumping up and down together. that lasted about 20 minutes before we calmed down after austin told us to stop jumping around his trying to cook dinner.

" okay his name is sonic hedgehog you know that sexy blue hedgehog that walked me home." I smirked and Squealed in glee.

"oooooo cute you guys looked great together. I can see it now 'sonamy' can you amy?" She giggled.

" a little bit." My smile widened.

"That's great amy." she got up and started walking to my door.

"anyway rosy I'll see you down stairs." She walked out. i waved goodbye and went back over to my and and fell down on it staring up at the ceiling. '_Hmm maybe i should get to know scourge a little_.' My ears flattened in sadness as i remembered shouting at him all day. _Maybe I should apologize to him tomorrow_. i sighed. '_oh god what should do.' _I felt myself drift in to sleep.

_X_

_Beep __beep. _I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock on my night stand. I slapped my hand down on it. '_Ugh how long have I been asleep?' _I looked over at the time on it '7:45pm _Hope fully I didn't miss dinner.' _I got up off my bed and ran down stairs. almost bumping into Amy and austin going down them. " whoa there are you okay rosy we were just going to get you for your dinner and to go to bed. I left it on the table for you." Austin said I smiled at him. _  
_

"Thank you Austin I just fell asleep. anyway good night you two." They said goodnight and went to there rooms. I continued walking down the steps into the kitchen. Where I saw my favorite chicken and vegetable soup and in a bowl on the table. I quickly sat down. While eating the thought of scourge's ice blue eyes. '_why is he haunting me.' _I giggled at my thoughts.' _I guess I'll give him a chance one day...one day.'_

* * *

**What do you guys think keep or delete please leave review or pm me next chapter should be ready some time next week or in few **


End file.
